The present invention relates generally to tensioning dental floss and more specifically to the method and apparatus for tensioning dental floss in a plastic-like material injection mold.
With the increasing public awareness of the need for teeth cleanliness to reduce tooth decay, bad breath, and diseases of the mouth, an increasing need has arisen for instruments to aid in tooth cleaning. The present invention fills such a need.